This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this study are will be explored in the following three specific aims. Specific Aim 1: To examine the correlation between levels of high mobility group box-1 (HMGB1) and other inflammatory cytokines, and levels of cardiac biomarkers. Specific Aim 2: To examine the association between levels of HMGB1 and other inflammatory cytokines, and patient outcomes. Specific Aim 3: To examine the correlation between initial levels of HMGB1 in patients with myocardial ischemia and HMGB1 levels in healthy volunteers.